


Gold in the Summertime

by bigficenergy



Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Prompt Fill, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: A snapshot of an idyllic summer vacation.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Ruth Clancy
Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871239
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Gold in the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Another belated kiss prompt fill, originally from Tumblr. An anonymous prompter asked for "Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips" and "Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses."
> 
> Very lazily titled after the Matt Nathanson song.

A weekend when the Apothecary, the Rosebud, and the Cafe would all have enough coverage to do without their owners, which also coincided with both Alexis and Ruth’s ability to fly in from New York, was hard to come by. David isn’t exactly sure what feats of planning Patrick had to pull off to work it out, but now here they all are, in a sweet little rented bungalow by a sparkling lake, swimsuits and sunglasses donned, kebabs on the grill, and plenty of ice cold drinks to go around.

Later in the afternoon on their first day, while the girls are in the water, David and Patrick settle in together on the porch swing. With his arm slung around Patrick, and Patrick’s head on his shoulder, David looks out at the lake. He sees Ruth’s face disappear under the large brim of Stevie’s visor to give her a series of kisses, until Stevie splashes away bashfully. On the other side of the dock, Alexis and Twyla float side-by-side on their backs, Twyla smiling her bright smile while Alexis chats away, their fingertips brushing together at the water’s surface. David’s heart feels so full.

_ Good for them, _ he thinks.

Against his shoulder, Patrick is so relaxed, David wonders if he should take the beer out of his hand before he drops it. But when he turns his head to look down at him, Patrick tips his head up and smiles, leaning up not to kiss him, but to rub their noses together. David makes a face and Patrick laughs, doing it again until David’s own smile betrays him. Eventually, though, David puts a stop to it by tilting his head and giving Patrick a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

They kiss like that, blissful and unhurried, until their noses begin to smudge each others sunglasses. Patrick pushes his glasses on top of his head, and David pulls his own off, setting them in his lap before grazing his fingers up Patrick’s jaw and kissing him again, opening his mouth happily to Patrick’s when he feels the tip of Patrick’s tongue tease at his lips. Patrick’s hand, cool from holding the beer bottle, comes up to rest on David’s arm, below the sleeve of his t-shirt.

After a while, Patrick pauses so they can breathe, neither of them moving too far away or even opening their eyes.

“Good vacation?” Patrick asks, clearing his throat when he hears how rough his voice sounds.

“The best,” David says, then tilts his head, his nose bumping Patrick’s. “Well, maybe not  _ the _ best, location-wise, since I have vacationed all over the world, but…” He grins, kissing Patrick once. “I’ve never had better company.”

Patrick is smiling when he kisses him again, before asking, “So you’re happy?”

David tips his head back and takes a deep breath. A simple “yes” doesn’t cover it, so he takes a moment to think of how to describe his overwhelming happiness. When he looks back down at Patrick, his eyes are open too.

“Exceedingly,” is the answer David settles on, and Patrick beams.

“Good,” he says, his eyes already drifting back down to David’s mouth. “I did make you a promise.”

“Yes you did,” David says against Patrick’s lips, just before kissing him again. Then, between more kisses, he asks, “Are you? Happy?”

“Indescribably,” is Patrick’s word of choice, whispered resolutely against his husband’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 😎


End file.
